VexiWiki talk:Nations by continent
Panama I really do not think Panama belongs in South America. The border between Panama and Colombia makes much more sense. 20:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, for once the border is well defined. However, historically, Panama is more South American. Which continent do the people who live in Panama identify with? 20:07, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::Although Panama was formerly part of Colombia, Panama wanted independence and thanked the United States for assisting them with this. Let's see what they say about their continent... 20:10, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::According to this Panamanian website, Panama is "a link between Central America and South America". What does this mean? 20:14, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Googling it comes back with lots of results for "Panama South America". I think it is in both continents. 20:14, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I still don't like it, but it seems fine for now. 22:02, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Libya Enough said? 02:46, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sorted! --Bethel23 (talk) 14:23, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Awesome! 17:33, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Brunei Could someone please add Brunei to the list of nations in Asia? 22:59, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::Done. --Bethel23 (talk) 15:39, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks! :-D 21:28, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Taiwan Bethel23 brought up the question of whether or not Taiwan should be listed here. Well, if it's not its own nation, then it's part of China. If it is its own nation, then it's not. This is probably as simple as voting, FA style. Is Taiwan a nation? * Yes It's definitely not part of China. 14:53, 20 April 2009 (UTC) * Of course no We should not list as a nation somebody who does not want to be considered a nation. — Hellerick 16:10, 20 April 2009 (UTC) * Weak no Its lost its UN seat, and is now not officialy recognised by many countries; however, I it is definitely not part of China... yet. But I don't think it counts as a nation. --Bethel23 (talk) 18:53, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ** It's a vexillological encyclopaedia, and we should not talk about nations, we should talk about flags. The flag described in the article "Taiwan" in Taiwan itself is perceived as symbolising Chinese Unity. This flag opposes to the idea of Taiwan as an independent nation. I believe it should be mentioned in the article China with a caption like this: "National flag as used by the Republic of China (Taiwan)". — Hellerick 08:27, 21 April 2009 (UTC) *** A while ago, I suggested we choose a stable geographical resource for all VexiWiki's geo-info. That way, there will be no Wikipedia-style debate like this, and we can focus on flags. Why not try it? 15:00, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ****Because we will inevitably disagree with our resource. Could you reply to my question at Category talk:Disputed territories please? I don't quite get why #1 is going to change a lot. No new disputes have come up since 1993. --Bethel23 (talk) 06:39, 22 April 2009 (UTC) *****Well, I can understand that, but if you ask me, it would be better to disagree on one thing rather than many things at once. 14:52, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ******I way prefer using common sense than a "source". Just my personal opinion :) --Bethel23 (talk) 18:32, 22 April 2009 (UTC) *******But is it common sense to have debate like this all over the wiki? :) 03:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC)